1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hair extension techniques, and more particularly to a process for extending human hair which uses adhesives and heat shrinkable tubing to produce a hair extension which is durable, permanent, and generally impervious to the elements.
2. Description of the Background Art
While many persons suffer from loss or thinning of their hair and, therefore, seek more traditional solutions such as implants and hairpieces, others simply desire to change their appearance through longer or shorter hair styles. For many, changing a hair style is as commonplace as changing attire from day to day. Quite often, a hair style will require a shorter or longer cut than the person currently possesses.
It is well known that an easy solution to achieve a shorter hair style is to cut the hair. Once cut, however, it is far more difficult to lengthen the hair. Therefore, hair extensions have become a popular way for persons with short hair to change to a longer hair style. Many persons often seek an extension which lasts only for a few days. Others might desire a more permanent extension which lasts for several weeks or months.
Several approaches to hair extensions have been previously developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,748 issued to Trimarchi on Jan. 8, 1991, discloses a method of semi-permanent attachment of filaments of synthetic hair to sections of natural hair through the ordered sectioning of the natural hair and the intertwining or braiding of the natural and synthetic hair followed by wrapping the braided portion of natural and synthetic hair with a portion of synthetic hair, applying a sealer, and then applying heat to the wrapped layer of synthetic hair. The heat causes the sealer to change from a liquid to a semi-solid, and is applied only to the wrapped layer of synthetic hair and not to the natural hair thereby preventing damage to the natural hair. U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,387 issued to Megna on June 19, 1990, discloses a method for lengthening hair wherein strands of supplemental hair are aligned with strands of the natural hair, a colored thermoplastic adhesive is applied to the junction of the supplemental hair and natural hair with a glue gun, the glue is permitted to partially cool at which time the glued junction is rolled between the fingers to intertwine the strands of hair, and the combined hair is then styled. U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,330 issued to Nelson on Feb. 8, 1983, discloses a method for attaching hair wherein a pair of filaments are intertwined with tufts of the user's natural hair into a braid. Glue is used to seal the weave in place. U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,868 issued to Heck on Sept. 17, 1974, discloses a method for making hairpieces on a form which includes pulling the strands of hair away from the form, applying a resin to the base of the strands, and curing the resin so that the strands emerge from the form at an abrupt angle as opposed to laying flat. U.S. Pat. No. 2,621,663 issued to Jenkins on Dec. 16, 1952, discloses a weaving method for permanently attaching supplemental hair to natural hair. U.S. Pat. No. 2,865,380 issued to Mitchell on Dec. 23, 1958, discloses a weave method for attaching a hairpiece of multiple tufts connected to a flexible rod to natural hair, the natural hair being plaited to facilitate attachment. U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,862 issued to Hudson on Sept. 29, 1970, discloses aligning multiple strands of hair to rods and then using an elastic band to hold the rods and multiple stranqs of hair together to form a hairpiece. U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,534 issued to Dorkin on Jan. 3, 1967, discloses a method of thickening hair by permanently attaching additional strands of hair to natural hair with an adhesive.
In order for a hair extension which uses adhesives to be "permanent" so that it will last several weeks or months and not shed or mat, the adhesive junction of the supplemental hair and the person's natural hair must be resistent to foreign elements such as chlorine, permanent wave solutions, coloring solutions, bacteria, oils, shampoos, hair sprays, heat, and the like. Such a solution does not exist in the hair extension techniques previously developed. Therefore, there is a need for an easily implemented, improved process for attaching strands of supplemental hair to a person's natural hair in which the junction between the supplemental hair and the natural hair is generally impervious to these types of foreign elements.
The foregoing patents reflect the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that none of these patents teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicant's claimed invention.